We are measuring the kinetics of intravenously infused, tracer-labelled norepinephrine and isoproterenol, in order to determine if abnormalities of overall norepinephrine removal or of neuronal norepinephrine uptake (uptake 1) occur in essential hypertension and in orthostatic hypotension.